Christmas Movies
'Christmas Movies'http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20181119cartoon19/ is the 25th episode of the fourth season of We Bare Bears and the 122th episode overall. Synopsis On Christmas Eve, the Baby Bears defend a video store from getting robbed. Plot TBA Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear Trivia * This is the first time that the Baby Bears celebrate Christmas together. * This is the third Christmas episode in the series, and the first Christmas episode featuring the Baby Bears. The other Christmas episodes are Christmas Parties and The Perfect Tree. * Baby Panda is voiced by Max Mitchell in this episode instead of Duncan Joiner. It's possible that Duncan Joiner has outgrown the role. * David Hornsby guest-stars in this episode. He voices Harry the thief. * The Baby Bears watch several well-known Christmas movies, including Home Alone and A Christmas Carol. * When the Baby Bears are watching Christmas movies, Baby Panda has a hot dog bun with a carrot, cucumbers and lettuce in it, unlike Baby Grizzly and Baby Ice Bear, who have wieners. This indicates that Baby Panda has been a vegetarian since childhood. * This is the last episode to air in 2018. * This is the first episode seeing the Baby Bears' eyes turn to yellow stars when they get excited. Cultural References * The bears reference or watch multiple parodies of Christmas movies when talking with Harry the thief for the first time, including: ** Harry the theif returns a VHS for "How the Grouch Robbed Christmas," a parody of "How the Grinch Stole Christmas" ** Grizz recommends "Little Nero Meets Santa," a reference to Little Nero's Pizza who delivers the pizza to Kevin in Home Alone ** Grizz recommends "Sleep Hard" as a good action movie, a parody of the Christmas action movie "Die Hard." Grizz also parodies Bruce Willis's famous like "yippee-ki-yay, motherf*****," by saying "yippidy-do-dah, Mr. Bad Guy." ** Panda recommends "It's a Stupendous Life," a parody of "It's a Wonderful Life." ** When Grizz is guessing what movie Ice Bear recommends, he guesses "The Daydream Before Christmas," a parody of the Tim Burton movie "The Nightmare Before Christmas." ** Panda correctly guesses "Bedmonsters," a parody of "Gremlins." * The manager says "Hakuna Matata, my dudes" as he leaves, a reference to a Swahili language phrase meaning "no trouble". It is best known by the song of the same name from the Disney film The Lion King. * The Baby Bears watch Christmas movies after locking the shop up. They include more parodies, like: ** Arnold Schwarzenegger's "Jingle All the Way," where he tries to buy a hot selling action figure for his son. ** "A Charlie Brown Christmas" ** "Home Alone" ** "A Christmas Carol" * When Harry calls Baby Grizzly a little jerk, it's a reference to when Uncle Frank calls Kevin a little jerk (saying "look what you did you little jerk") in Home Alone. * The music playing in the background as the Baby Bears watch a variety of Christmas movies is a parody of "What Christmas Means to Me" by Stevie Wonder. * When Santa's beard rips off, a parody of the Kill Bill Ironside Siren plays, a common sound effect used in many episodes. Errors TBA International Premieres * December 16, 2019 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Videos Category:Baby Bears Episodes Category:Baby Grizzly Episodes Category:Baby Panda Episodes Category:Baby Ice Bear Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Holiday Specials Category:C